The eye comprises several structurally and functionally distinct vascular beds, which supply ocular components critical to the maintenance of vision. These include the retinal and choroidal vasculatures, which supply the inner and outer portions of the retina, respectively, and the limbal vasculature located at the periphery of the cornea. Injuries and diseases that impair the normal structure or function of these vascular beds are among the leading causes of visual impairment and blindness. For example, diabetic retinopathy is a common disease affecting the retinal vasculature, and is a leading cause of vision loss among the working age population in the United States. Vascularization of the cornea secondary to injury or disease is yet another category of ocular vascular disease that can lead to severe impairment of vision.